


Your Scars

by shiirxtakashii



Series: Sheith Month [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Blade of Marmora Trials, Hugs, Kissing, M/M, Pain, SHEITH - Freeform, Scars, Sheith Month, Sheith Month 2017, Slight gore?, Suffering, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 16:37:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11695644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiirxtakashii/pseuds/shiirxtakashii
Summary: Sheith Month Day Three: Scars





	Your Scars

**Author's Note:**

> Sheith Month Day Three: Scars

Keith pulled his helmet off, setting it down on the bedside table. Shiro joined him in doing the same, both of them taking off their armor in silence.    
  
They had just gotten back from a stressful mission, and were both very tired, hence the silence between them.    
  
Sliding the undersuit off his shoulders, Keith didn’t notice the staring, concerned look on Shiro’s face.    
  
“Keith, where did that come from?”    
  
Keith turned to look at Shiro, glancing from his worried expression to the red-purple flesh on his shoulder.    
  
“The Blade of Marmora trials… it’s really not as bad as it looks,” Keith explained, as Shiro forward, looking over the wound.    
  
Shiro was silent as he looked at the scarring skin. He looked up at Keith’s face a few moments later, pulling down his own suit.    
  
Keith’s eyes went wide as he stared at Shiro’s scar littered chest, abdomen and arms. Scars didn’t stop there though they stretched down beyond where Shiro had pulled the suit to.    
  
He couldn’t help staring at the darker flesh spots, before ripping his eyes away, realizing how rude it was.    
  
“You don’t have to be like that, Keith,” Shiro started, “I stare at myself in the mirror sometimes, not even recognizing myself.”    
  
“Shiro, I-”    
  
“Don’t apologize, it’s not your fault,” Shiro said, cutting Keith short.    
  
Keith looked off to the side, trying to push away his own worry.    
  
Shiro walked behind Keith, wrapping his arms around his belly from the back. He nuzzled his mouth into Keith’s nape, pressing his lips gently to the mark.    
  
He muttered soft “I love you” ‘s and other things to try and make Keith feel better.    
  
Keith let Shiro continue, unmoving from his position and responding to Shiro in small sentences. If he could admit it to himself, let alone Shiro, this moment felt good to him.    
  
Silence filled the room between them moments later, their breath the only thing heard between them. And for that moment, they were both at peace. 

**Author's Note:**

> Tender Sheith right before Season 3 welp :')
> 
> Twitter: shiirxtakashii


End file.
